majorfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Arcs
A chronological list of all the Story Arcs in the MAJOR (series). MAJOR (Goro's Story) Kindergarten Arc This is the first arc of the MAJOR series, it is centered on Shigeharu, Momoko and Goro's relationship. It goes from Chapter 1 (Vol. 1) to Chapter 23 (Vol. 3). In the anime, it goes from Episode 1 to Episode 6 (First Season). Little League Arc Goro enters the Mifune Little, defeat Yokohama Little is the main goal of this arc. It goes from Chapter 24 (Vol. 3) to Chapter 119 (Vol. 14). In the anime, it goes from Episode 7 to Episode 26 (First Season). Mifune East Arc The arc of Goro's middle school team, Mifune East. This is the arc where the rivalry between Goro and Sato starts to get serious. It goes from Chapter 120 (Vol. 14) to Chapter 208 (Vol. 24). In the anime, it goes from Episode 1 to Episode 13 (Second Season). Kaidou Academy Arc This arc shows Goro in the begining of the high school baseball life. Goro enters Kaido High school after the middle school baseball tournement and has to go through the Dream Island before being in the starting line up. Anyways, he leaves Kaido in the middle of his second year, with the objective to defeat Kaido. It goes from Chapter 209 (Vol. 24) to chapter 290 (Vol. 33). In the anime, it goes from Episode 14 to Episode 26 (Second Season). Seishuu High Arc The arc where Goro enters Seishu High school to form a baseball club from scratch and try to beat Kaidou High school. It goes from Chapter 291 (Vol. 33) to Chapter 434 (Vol. 47). In the anime, it goes for the whole Third Season. Minor League Arc The arc after the high school arcs. Goro travels to America in order to join the Major leagues, but after seeing that he isn't in the Major's level, he goes to the Triple A team Memphis Bats. This season main goal for Goro is to win the Minors with the Bats. It goes from Chapter 435 (Vol. 47) to Chapter 499 (Vol. 54). In the anime, it goes for the whole Fourth Season. World Cup Arc The arc starts right where the Minor arc left, with Goro returning to Japan. In Japan, he tries to enter the "All Japan", in order to compete in the Baseball World Cup. It goes from Chapter 500 (Vol. 54) to Chapter 617 (Vol. 65). In the anime, it goes for the whole Fifth Season. Major League Arc Goro returns to America to play in the Majors again, but there he founds that he has Yips. This arc goes on for the Yips plot, Murdoch's introduction and Goro's circulation problem. It goes from Chapter 618 (Vol. 66) to Chapter 711 (Vol. 75). In the anime, it goes for the whole Sixth Season. World Series Arc With the promise that Goro made with Watts in the Major arc (give Hornets the World Series) they finally reaches the last game, against the Raiders. It goes from Chapter 712 (Vol. 75) to Chapter 743 (Vol. 78). In the anime, it was adapted partially in the World Series OVA and fully in its Special Version. NPB Arc After playing for years in the Majors, Goro cant pitch anymore, now, he starts to train batting. It goes from Chapter 744 to Chapter 747 (second half of Vol. 78). In the anime, it was adapted in the Message OVA. MAJOR 2nd (Daigo's Story) Daigo's Little League Arc The starting of Daigo's story. He tries to beat his inferiority complex while plays in the Little League with the Mifune Little. This arc main goal is to defeat the Touto Boys, who are leaded by the Mayumura siblings. It goes from Chapter 1 (2nd Vol. 1) to Chapter 90 (2nd Vol. 10). In the anime, it goes for the whole Seventh Season (2nd First Season). Fuurin Middle Arc After the Little League, Daigo is now in Middle School. In the manga it starts in chapter 91 (2nd Vol. 10) and is the current arc.Category:Browse